


In His Shoes

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Soulmates aren't exactly common, and at some point, Alec stopped expecting to get one himself. And yet when he wakes up one morning in someone else's bed, he realises that he might have given up on things just a little early...aka. soulmate au where you swap bodies with your soulmate





	In His Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> Just a quick lil birthday gift for my darling Jay! <3 I have it on good authority this is something you might like, so I hope you enjoy and I hope you have a wonderful and special birthday xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me as always, either on [tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzy_biwoods)

When Alec woke in the morning, the dim rays of the New York dawn were painting golden patterns across his skin. He screwed up his eyes against the light, rolling over a little. It was odd, since he was sure he'd shut his curtains tight the night before. The Institute, ever a place of practicality, had the same blackout material hung in every window. Not only that, but Alec usually woke before or near dawn, fitting in some early morning training with Izzy or Jace before the day really began.  
Actually, that was odd too. If he'd somehow managed to sleep in, he was almost certain that either one of his siblings would have kicked him out of bed. They hardly had any respect for his privacy, especially when it came to such trivial things as sleeping in. They were Lightwoods. They'd been trained better than that, and such laziness was never going to be acceptable.  
When a door nearby clicked open and shut with a crack like thunder, Alec sighed a little, resigning himself to waking up. That was surely Izzy or Jace now. He had a busy day ahead no doubt. Their absentee parents were still off in Idris, which mean that Alec was supposed to be the one in charge of the Institute. Keeping his siblings in line was a job all of its own, and on top of that he had to deal with literally everyone else. It was a lot, but it was something he enjoyed, strangely. He'd been raised for his duty. It was all he'd ever wanted, to run his own institute. To have a taste of his future, a chance to prove that he was right for the job... He couldn't screw it up.  
A shadow fell over him, and just as Alec opened his eyes, someone leaned in over him, pushing lips against his. Alec immediately felt his entire body seize in panic, his eyes opening wide. Suddenly, he wasn't so asleep anymore, and he managed to take in a few very important facts all at once.  
The first was that this most certainly wasn't his room at the institute. For a start, he didn't sleep on gold silk sheets, with net chiffon curtains masking out the daylight. The bed was enormous, as was the room. He could see a dresser with a surface covered in makeup products, and the entire place was decked out like an interior designer had taken care of things. It was impressive in a way that Alec's room never had been. The room he knew was utilitarian and a little barren, decorated only with a few prized photos of his family stuck around the edge of the mirror.  
Wherever he'd ended up, he almost certainly wasn't in the same bed he'd gone to sleep in.  
The second fact, which was a very pressing and urgent one, was that there was someone kissing him. It wasn't much of a kiss, more of a peck really. But given that Alec had never shared a romantic kiss with anyone, this was something of a surprise to him. The man pulled back after a moment, the light dancing across his skin in interesting ways. A seelie, he could tell immediately. The man had golden blonde hair, deep brown eyes and green vine tattoos spread down his neck. He looked like a vision, and Alec would be lying if he said he felt nothing. He definitely felt _something._ But he wasn't gay...  
Oh, who was he kidding? He was absolutely gay, but he couldn't exactly go around acting on it. The Clave would never approve, and he'd always had more important things to worry about. His career for one, his family for another. Going around sleeping with random men wasn't high up on his list of things to do, not when he could lose everything for it. He wasn't like Izzy or Jace. He couldn't take his duty so lightly.  
The third and final thing he noticed was that his entire body felt... off. There was something humming under his skin, like electricity. It was similar to the feeling he got when he'd overdone his runes, usually preparing for battle. Having them all humming on the surface, just waiting to be put to use, it was exhilarating. But this feeling had tipped from exhilaration into being a little frightening. This was something new, something Alec didn't really know what to do with.  
Before he could focus on the details too much, the Seelie man smiled. "I had fun last night," he offered. "I need to go, but I'll see you at Pandemonium tonight?"  
Pandemonium? The Downworlder club? That place was the kind of pit of impulse and depravity that made his skin crawl. It was everything Alec hated in the world bundled into one room, with loud music and strobe lights thrown in on top and some idiots calling it a 'good time'. Why on earth would he go there?  
And yet he nodded, because he figured an affirmative answer might make him go away and leave him to panic alone sooner.  
Alec's instincts were right, because the seelie shot him a little flirty smile and waved, heading for the bedroom door. "Bye, Magnus." The door clicked shut as the seelie showed himself out. Alec felt his pulse pick up, and without much care for anything around him, he stumbled out of the bed, heading for what he assumed was the bathroom. He pushed the door open, paying little attention to the marble luxury around him, instead moving to the sink and the rather large mirror hanging above it. His knuckles gripped the white porcelain of the sink as he looked himself over. Black hair was in some sort of style, the sides shaved in and the tips highlighted with blue. Alec thought it might have been spiked at one point, but sleep had obviously killed whatever style had been there. His eyes were rimmed black with last night's eyeliner, a golden shadow glittering on the lids. His shoulders were broad, chest beautifully chiseled and his skin shone a soft golden bronze in the morning sun. Alec felt his pulse racing in his chest, and as he blinked, brown eyes turned gold, cat eyes revealing themselves in his panic.  
The runes Alec was so familiar with were gone. In fact, everything Alec knew about his own body was gone, because he wasn't _in_ his own body. Instead, he was living in the body of a stranger.  
Or maybe not a stranger. Magnus, the Seelie had said. The list of Magnus' in New York had to be short, and from the golden cat eyes looking back at him, the list of Warlocks called Magnus was even shorter. In fact, Alec could think of only one.  
Magnus Bane.  
The fact that Alec had woken up in Magnus' body that morning meant one of only two things. The first, highly unlikely thing, was that someone was playing some sort of cataclysmic joke on him. Someone had cursed him or something, caused him to switch bodies with the man in question because Alec's day needed livening up. The second, more likely option, made Alec want to puke into the perfect white sink in front of him. But the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't really find a way for there to be any other option. If he'd been cursed, he would have known. They would have need to have been near each other for a start, and whilst Magnus Bane had been to the Institute to deal with the wards, Alec couldn't remember meeting him before. So there really only was one option.  
Magnus Bane was his soulmate.  
Alec was screwed.

 

* * *

 

  
"Mom, what's a soulmate?" Alec asked, looking up from the book he had clutched to his chest. He was only eight, still believing his parents had the answers to everything, still young enough to think they were perfect. He'd been reading a book for one of his classes with Hodge and it had popped up, not so far away from a discussion on parabatai. Parabatai he understood. They were battle partners, warriors who shared everything and worked in perfect harmony. That sounded like a dream. Having someone who could watch your back with no instruction, someone to be by your side no matter what. Sure, he had Izzy, but she was only five. Besides, she was his little sister. He was supposed to look after her. Not the other way around. That would be silly.  
"Why do you want to know?" his mother asked, a little frown on her face. Alec showed her the book and she sighed a little before moving to sit beside him, turning to face him head on.  
"A soulmate is like a parabatai. But it's different. You can choose your parabatai, but you can't choose your soulmate. Parabatai are battle partners but soulmates are life partners. They complete each other. It's a very strong bond."  
"Do they love each other?" Alec asked, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. She smiled softly at him, nodding.  
"Yes. But not always how you'd expect. A soulmate bond isn't an obligation. The angel puts those two people together because they belong in each other's lives, but the angel can't decide what their relationship should be. Not everything is destined, Alec."  
"Do you have a soulmate?"  
There was a brief pause, before Maryse shook her head.  
"Why not?" Alec asked, confused. If soulmates were so special, shouldn't everyone have them?  
"Not everyone gets a soulmate, Alec. They're special. And often found where you least expect it."  
"Oh," Alec had said simply, looking back to the pages of his book. It hadn't said all that. "I hope I have a soulmate."  
"I hope they're everything you deserve and more," Maryse had replied under her breath, with a soft affection in her voice. But Alec didn't hear her, and simply went back to reading.

 

* * *

 

It took at least twenty minutes for Alec to stop panicking and take a deep breath. He'd tried before, of course, but it had hardly worked, some other turn of his brain turning him back towards his downward spiral rather than anything close to productive. In those twenty minutes, he'd managed to scrub the make up from his face, and get dressed in the least revealing and skin tight thing in Magnus Bane's wardrobe. A rather disturbing amount of the clothes seemed to either be skin tight or cut so that there was hardly any fabric left, but eventually he'd found the more respectable clothes, and had ended up in what looked like an ordinary pair of black jeans and a maroon shirt. He'd done his best not to look down during the process, or in fact look anywhere.  
As it was, he was standing on Magnus' balcony, taking in the view of the Brooklyn Bridge. It was a really nice apartment, which was something ALec was sure he would have been able to appreciate if he'd been here under literally any other circumstances. But his mind was still catching on the part where he wasn't in his own body, and that Magnus Bane was his _soulmate._  
When he was a kid, Alec knew he had wanted a soulmate. His mother had always promised him he'd find a pretty girl who could match him for every turn. But the older he'd gotten, the more he'd grown out of the idea of having a soulmate. Most because he knew a pretty girl was never going to make him happy, and he didn't want to deal with the hassle of having a man for a soulmate. He hadn't wanted to deal with the fact he was gay at all. And yet having woken up with another man in his room had kind of ruined that for him, let alone being in someone else's body who the angel apparently thought was perfect for him.  
A downworlder someone. A warlock someone. The High Warlock of Brooklyn someone.  
Wherever the angel was now, Alec hoped he was laughing his ass off, because this was clearly some sort of a joke.    
Soulmates weren't exactly rare, but they weren't common either. It wasn't as if everyone had one. Alec could only name a handful of people he knew had soulmates, and he certainly didn't know anyone his own age with one. But then, there was really no telling when these things would happen. It wasn't as if you hit your birthday and it all magically fell into place. The myth said that the angel would send a sign when the two people were ready for each other, but 'ready for each other' left a lot of things open to interpretation. It wasn't as if he'd changed a lot in the last twenty four hours. Had he not been ready yesterday? Last week? Last month? It was all fuzzy and no one could make much sense of it other than 'the angel knows best'.  
The so-called 'sign' was always a body swap. People said it was supposed to grant wisdom, to allow the soulmate pair to experience each other's lives before they met, to let them appreciate each other better. But all Alec was appreciating was the fact he'd finally managed to get his heart rate back under control. He didn't want to experience anything, he just wanted to get back to the Institute. The Institute where Magnus Bane was in full charge of his body. And therefore his Institute. Lord alone knew what that Downworlder was doing with that kind of power. He had to fix this. He had to get them to swap back, but that was only going to happen when he found Magnus. Physical contact was what triggered the switch. So either he needed to get Magnus over here, or he had to get over there. Really, he should call Izzy, but doing that would mean he would have needed to know her number. He didn't. In fact, it wasn't until right about now that he realised he relied on his own phone to remember that kind of thing for him. So calling Izzy was out. By some sort of luck he'd been able to unlock Magnus Bane's phone thanks to the fancy fingerprint lock on it, but it hadn't helped much. He didn't recognise a single one of the names on it, and it kept ringing. Someone called Catarina was calling him, but Alec didn't want to answer. No doubt she'd realise that he wasn't Magnus almost instantly, because he had no idea what to say to her. He had no idea who Magnus Bane really was, and he didn't want the entirety of New York to realise that his soulmate was a downworlder. If the Clave found out....  
He'd never heard of a Shadowhunter being in a relationship with a Downworlder, let alone being soulbound to one. Sure, Izzy and Jace flirted with Seelies and the like all the time, but it was nothing _serious._ It was begrudgingly tolerated for that reason alone,  but he wasn't Izzy or Jace. He couldn't afford this. He supposed he was just lucky that it was impossible to be soulbound to a mundane. He would have been exiled for sure. As it was, he could probably recover, as long as it stayed secret.  
As long as Magnus wasn't screwing it all up for him at the Institute.  
Alec sighed deeply, looking out across the city and at the people down below. Their lives must be so much easier. Simple, mundane lives were well.... mundane. His problems felt like a mountain pressing him down into the earth. He'd always found a way out of it, though. Even when things were at their worst, he'd found a way out. But he'd had Izzy and Jace to help then. This time he was on his own. This time, he'd need to figure out what to do himself. And honestly, he didn't even know where to begin. But he needed a plan, and he'd need one fast.  
Before he could get to actually making one though, there was a ripple in the air, something vibrating in his skull softly. It felt like a warning, but Alec was so uncomfortable with his - well, Magnus' skin that it was hard to tell what was up, let alone what this magic thing was all about. A few moments later, a portal opened up in the lounge, and Alec more or less panicked again.  
"I know you didn't abandon our breakfast date for whatever hookup you had last night, Magnus Bane," the woman started, walking into the lounge just as Alec's emotions swept over, and the magic seemed to erupt out of him in a wave. He put his hands up, as if to defend himself from whatever the hell was going on. All that really happened was a ripple of blue magic surged forward, tossing his visitor half way across the room before she managed to stop herself with her own magic. Oh. Another warlock. Alec didn't know if that was good or bad, really.  
She righted herself after a second, eyeing him suspiciously. She stepped closer, and Alec felt his heart hammering out a stacco in his chest. "Magnus?" she asked cautiously, and Alec dropped his hands to his sides.  
"Yes?" Alec tried, but his voice broke on the word, and he could tell she wasn't buying it. She was frowning at him as she walked forward, looking around the balcony for the threat.  
"What's going on?" she asked after a moment, and Alec cleared his throat.  
"What do you mean? Everything's fine."  
There was another beat, and the woman stepped closer. She reached up, flicking a stray piece of his hair out of his eyes. She stared him down for a long moment, and then stood back, folding her arms.  
"You're not Magnus."  
"I don't know what-"  
"You've got three seconds before I assume you're a demon and fry you back to hell."  
"Woah okay!" Alec exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. He didn't know what would happen if either one of them died right now, but he didn't intend to find out. "I think I'm his soulmate."  
The woman looked him over clinically, and Alec got the distinct feeling he was under scrutiny. He shifted uncomfortably, fingers rubbing together in little circles. Despite all his ambitions, he'd never liked the limelight. He preferred to stay somewhere in the back, where he could see everything. There was a beat, before the woman seemed to accept what he was saying and she unfolded her arms.  
"What's your name?"  
"Alec," he offered, still feeling a little uncomfortable about this entire situation.  
"You got a last name, Alec?" she pushed, and Alec sighed, leaning back against the stone rails of the balcony.  
"Alec Lightwood," he grumbled softly, deliberately not meeting her eye. There was stony silence for a moment, and then the woman made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cough.  
"Oh, he's going to _love_ this."

 

* * *

 

"You need to take a deep breath and calm down, dear boy."  
"I _am_ calm," Alec grumbled, sitting back in the chair. His back was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees as he watched his hands spark faintly blue with the sheer force of Magnus Bane's magic. It was stunning how much power seemed to surge through his veins. The sheer force of will it took to keep it under lock and key was staggering. Catarina had attempted to teach him how to re-establish the glamour he'd removed in his panic, but he'd done a half assed job at best. She'd eventually taken pity on him and taken care of it for him.  
Alec only really knew what he'd been taught about the downworld. He didn't spend a lot of time in it, and he certainly didn't know that many Downworlders outside what his professional capacity necessitated. He wasn't like his siblings, who seemed to... _know_ quite a few of them. Therefore his one source of knowledge were the lessons he'd been taught as a child. That Downworlders were impulsive and rash, that it wasn't necessarily their fault but it was true all the same. They couldn't be expected to control themselves. They weren't Shadowhunters. But that was part of his job. Keep the Downworld in line, keep the mundanes safe.  
With every minute that ticked by, Alec was forced to consider the fact that his teachers hadn't known the blindest thing about the Downworld either, and that perhaps the more liberal views of his sister were at lot closer to the truth than expected. It was taking every ounce of discipline and self control he had to stop the considerable well of magic in Magnus' body from leaping up to obey his merest whim. It was desperate to do something, like an itch under his skin begging to be scratched. Ragnor had explained with measured patience that magic was more out of control when the person in question was feeling strong emotions. Thus apparently his best route to not causing any damage was to try and stay calm.  
That was a lot easier said than done. The whirl of Alec's head refused to stop spinning, and he suspected the state he was in now was as close to calm as he was going to achieve. Blue sparks, he could deal with. Demonstrations such as trying to throw his visitors across the room, he couldn't. He'd apologised to Catarina quite profusely, before she'd called in Ragnor Fell from London, and warned him about the latest portal opening.  
Apparently there were very few people who were allowed to portal directly into Magnus Bane's apartment. He had his own wards set up around the place, that Alec could feel humming through the air. The fact that the wards accepted Catarina and Ragnor without so much as a second glance meant he could probably trust them. Or at least, that was what Alec was going with.  
Everything was likely going to be sorted in a few hours too. Catarina Loss was someone else who Alec was vaguely familiar with, a warlock healer they called in when things were looking particularly grim. She'd already called the Institute and insisted that there was a matter of some urgency to attend to, and that only the Acting Head of the Institute would do. Raj hadn't been impressed, but he'd pass the message on. As soon as Magnus got here, they could switch back and end this entire mess then and there. All he had to do was wait.  
And in the meantime, he had Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss to entertain.  
"So you said you were a Lightwood?" Ragnor asked conversationally, sipping from his teacup. Catarina had a cup in her hand too. There was one in front of Alec on the table, lying untouched. He didn't want to drink tea. He just wanted to go _home._  
"Yes," Alec sighed softly, chancing a look over at Ragnor. The Institute had files on just about every warlock on the planet. Alec was wondering why he hadn't studied them more. If he had, he might be able to decode the enigma in front of him a little easier.  
"You think he's any relation to...?" Ragnor asked, chancing a glance at Catarina.  
"Oh, almost certainly," she replied. Ragnor made a little humming sound and Alec sighed, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. Ragnor restrained a laugh, and he could see Catarina biting her lip.  
"What?" Alec protested a little, and Ragnor just shook his head.  
"It's as well you weren't pretending to be Magnus. You're nothing like him," Ragnor informed him plainly. Alec shook his head a little.  
"No, I suppose not. I'm not a centuries old warlock, for a start."  
"No, Shadowhunter, you're not," Ragnor told him. The way he said Shadowhunter almost sounded like an insult. Alec squinted at the other man, glancing between the two warlocks, trying to work out what he was missing.  
These were apparently two people Magnus knew and trusted above all others. If anyone knew him, it would be them. If anyone was going to protect him, it would also be them. He wondered what they thought about all this. He wondered if they thought it was as big of a joke as Alec did. It certainly felt like a joke.  
Alec sighed slightly, rubbing his temple. "Look can you just... say what you're going to say so we can have it over with?" Alec asked. Ragnor looked him over once before putting his cup down.  
"Alright. Magnus is one of my dearest friends, and he's spent his entire life believing he was never going to be good enough for a soulmate. He's been put through hell before, and he most certainly doesn't deserve to be put through hell again by you." Alec frowned softly.  
"I'm not going to- Why would I want to hurt him?"  
"Your kind have done more for much less," Ragnor told him flatly. Alec shook his head slightly.  
"That was ages ago, before the Accords-"  
"And yet not as long ago as you think. Besides. We have long memories."  
Alec paused at that. Things were better since the Accords, weren't they? The Accords were supposed to be about equality and peace. Had someone done something against them? A breach of the Accords was a serious matter, on either side. It didn't work if Shadowhunters ran around thinking it didn't apply to them. That was why Izzy and Jace worried him so much sometimes. They acted as if the law didn't apply to them, but that was exactly the sort of thing that was going to break the entire Shadow realm apart at the very bedrock.  
Before he could ask any further questions, the doorbell sounded through the apartment. They sat in silence for a moment before Catarina made a sharp gesture in his direction, and Alec realised with a start that he was supposed to answer the door. Getting to his feet, he walked through the apartment towards the front door, swinging it open, praying that Izzy and Jace were on the other side.  
It wasn't Izzy, or Jace. Instead a young woman stood in the hall, a small child clutched in her arms. Her face was streaked with tears, and Alec realised with a start that the little boy in her arms had skin the colour of the ocean. He was a warlock. But she... she seemed to be mundane.  
"Please, Magnus," she begged softly. "I don't know what happened... I left him alone for a moment and... he's so sick. You helped him before. Please."  
Alec stood in the doorway, frozen. Was this what Magnus really did with his days? The Institute files had him down as a hedonistic maniac who only sought his own pleasure. He was well known for visiting his club and taking every moment to do whatever suited him. And if he did do work, then it would only be at the highest of fees. Yet here was a scared, afraid mother with her son, who said Magnus had helped before.  
Resolving the image the Institute wanted him to believe with a warlock who went around saving sick children was difficult to achieve. But even Alec could agree that people weren't all one thing.

Before he could respond, Catarina was at his shoulder, leaning into the child, placing a hand against his forehead.

"How long has he had the fever?" she asked, concern and professionalism leaking into her voice. The woman on the doorstep looked to him in question, and Alec realised with a start that this stranger trusted Magnus with her son more than anyone else.  
"This is Catarina. She's a friend, she can help," Alec replied, doing his best to cover how shaken her was. The woman nodded, and the two of them disappeared inside with the little boy before he could say another word. Alec watched, stunned. The picture his parents had painted of warlocks and downworlders was never this. They'd never imagine such an act of charity. It just wasn't possible.  
Before he could shut the door, three sets of heavy boots came thudding down the hallway, and Alec looked up to see Izzy and Jace heading his way, along with... well, himself. Or his body, anyway. It was an odd sensation, to see himself walking down the hall, with concern in his eyes.  
"Where did they go?" Magnus asked, Alec blinking for a second after hearing his own voice ask the words. Alec gestured inside, watching as Magnus went after Catarina and the woman without a second thought. Alec paused for a moment. This entire situation was too strange. But maybe Magnus wasn't who he'd assumed he'd be. Maybe... maybe it wasn't all quite so ridiculous after all.  
Jace walked inside with a low whistle, admiring the apartment, but Izzy hesitated at the door, reaching out to touch Alec's arm gently. She looked up at him with concern, shooting him a soft smile. "You okay?" she asked, and Alec nodded, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Fine. Just... ready to get things back to normal."  
"I'm not sure they'll ever be normal again," she said pensively, looking into the apartment, when Alec could just see Magnus leaning over the little boy on the couch, talking to Ragnor and Catarina about treatments. "He seems nice enough," Izzy assured him.  
"Yeah?" Alec asked softly.  
"Just promise me you'll give this a chance, Alec," Izzy said seriously. Alec sighed, and after a moment, he nodded. A chance... a chance he could do. Especially if Magnus was half the person that the past few hours made it seem like he might be.  
Izzy headed inside, and Alec pushed the door closed with a soft click, heading back towards the lounge. After a moment Magnus straightened up, catching Alec's eye before heading back towards the bedroom. Alec took a deep breath and followed, glad to get away from the crowd, since it felt like every eye in the room was on him. Other than maybe Catarina and the woman, who were definitely more interested in the boy.  
"Well, Alexander, as fun as this has been, I'll be needing my magic back now," Magnus started, turning around on the spot. Magnus swept his gaze over Alec, eyes pausing around his face. "What did you do to my hair?"  
Alec reached up, running his fingers through the floppy locks. "Uh... I've never done... that... before," Alec explained lamely.  
"I could tell. Your bathroom is painfully empty."  
"That's what Izzy keeps saying," Alec replied, and he couldn't help but crack a smile. Magnus sighed, shaking his head a little.  
"It doesn't matter," Magnus said after a moment, stepping a little closer. Alec unfolded his arms, hands hanging limply by his sides. He stepped forward, holding his hand out. One touch and this would all be over, everything would be back how it should be. It was that easy.  
"Let's just... get this over with."  
"Let's," Magnus agreed, reaching out to meet Alec's hand. But at the last minute he pulled back and Alec couldn't help but look up. "But just so we're clear... I'd love to take you out to drinks after all this." Alec smiled.  
"Yeah. I'd like that," he agreed. He had a feeling there was a lot more to Magnus Bane and Alec... he found himself wanting to know all of it. How odd. He'd always thought soulmates weren't that important but this... it felt more important than everything else in the world.  
Magnus smiled back, and Alec didn't think he'd ever made his own face look so... _happy._  
When their hands met, rather than feeling like the end of everything, somehow, it felt like a new beginning.


End file.
